


S.E.X.

by Anonymous



Series: Add To Queue (Raichu's Playlist) [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha! Shiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Fingering, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega! Keith, Sex, Soft confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wolf Pack, Wolf Shifters, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mating season has come around again, so what's so different about this one?Keith has reached full maturity, and there's only one alpha he wants to get his hands, or claws, on.Shiro is far from prepared for his first mating season with Keith as a participant.AKA - the gratuitous Sheith ABO I've been dying to write for a while now.Inspired by "S.E.X." by Nickelback - find it on your friendly streaming service!
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Add To Queue (Raichu's Playlist) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/930092
Comments: 7
Kudos: 194
Collections: Sheith Kink Meme





	1. You know there's a dirty word...

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [voltron_sheith_kink_meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/voltron_sheith_kink_meme) collection. 



> Well, here we are once again! 
> 
> I've been itching to write this prompt out for a little while now, and since More Than I Can Take is nearly finished, I figured that now would be as good a time as any to get started on another project (because why the fuck not! We all need gratuitous Sheith ABO after all!)
> 
> So, without further ado, here is the start of something new, and filled with gratuitous amounts of slick, sex, and Sheith. 
> 
> Enjoy, you horndogs you! Much love!
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> *Warning for beastiality*  
> It’s mating season and the forest is filled with werewolves getting frisky. Shiro and Keith keep seeking each other out and do it in different forms (both as wolves, one in wolf form and the other as a human, etc)  
> Can be an est. mated pair or become a pair in-fic, your choice.
> 
> Emphasis on the more feral parts - Shiro taking him quicker as a wolf, scenting and scent-marking, growling, etc.
> 
> Must be consensual.  
> Can be omegaverse or not.  
> Trans, intersex, and other interpretations are welcome.  
> Feel free to throw in whatever kinks or mpreg.
> 
> Bonus:  
> \+ describing the differences in the different forms and how they fuck  
> \+ breeding kink  
> \+ Keith walking around with come dripping down his thighs nbd  
> \+ a chase through the woods  
> \+ other weres are interested in Keith, but he snarls at them while Shiro is fucking him

Keith woke up panting, covered in sweat, curled up on his side under the furs with both hands between his legs. He was hot, hard, and horny, and that could only mean one thing.

His first mating season as a fully-matured omega was here.

Keith whined quietly, rutting into his hands briefly. He could feel the slick leaking from his fluttering hole had left his boxers clinging to his arse and thighs. He cracked his eyes open, swiveled pointed black ears back a forth as he twitched the heavy curtain separating his little den from the rest of his family home aside. He couldn’t hear his mother or father anywhere in their den. He guessed they must’ve already been up and about for the day, before the clan’s mating season had officially begun.

Keith dropped the curtain, and lay there in the half-dark of his sleeping den, palming his cock through his boxers slowly, teeth gnawing at his bottom lip as he moaned quietly.

He wanted a knot inside him as soon as possible, but he was also afraid of what that would mean for him as soon as he left the safety of his family den. He hadn’t reached sexual maturity before this year, so he hadn’t participated in mating season before. Hadn’t had much of any interest in it before either, if he was being honest with himself.

But then, he wasn’t a pup anymore, was he?

He was about to concede defeat and pull himself from the soft furs of his bed when he caught the barest whiff of something that had shivers of desire trembling through his bones. _Alpha_. He whined, a plaintive omega sound, reserved for calling an alpha to satisfy the needs of the omega.

“Keith?”

He knew that voice, knew that scent. He realized this, even as his mind slowly became hazy from the effects of his first omega heat. He was panting as he rose to hands and knees, wiggling his hips enticingly in the air even though he couldn’t be seen by the alpha just yet. The alpha called his name again, and he moaned, a quiet, wanton sound that surely had the alpha freezing in his tracks.

Keith knew inherently what this alpha was like. After all, he had grown up with the alpha being a strong, reassuring presence in his life. Had spent enough years crushing silently on him, being as careful as he could not to let his feelings for the alpha be known, for fear of rejection.

Now, he had reached the height of sexual maturity as an omega. Now, he was his alpha’s equal.

Now, he could stake his claim, in his own way.

His lips curled in a slow, lascivious smile as he waited impatiently behind the curtain of his den.

*

Shiro woke the first morning of mating season with a low groan when he realized he was covered in sweat and his cock was rock hard and twitching.

He wasn’t looking forward to another mating season spent alone. Especially not after the disaster that had been his relationship with Adam. It made him all the gladder that Adam had moved on to another pack, as far away from Shiro as he could get.

He’d left Shiro for another alpha, all because of the fight Shiro had lost his right arm in.

Shiro had been left gravely wounded, with only the nurse omegas caring for him in the healing dens. Shiro didn’t see his first omega from the time he opened his eyes. Didn’t even know that Adam had left to join another pack until he was well enough to venture outside of the healing dens again.

After that, he had faced a string of very dissatisfying, very lonely mating seasons. He hadn’t taken any interest in anyone else in their pack beyond friendship since Adam. It was a lonely experience, but at least Shiro was still able to carry out his duties as one of the leaders of their pack once he had finished healing.

Not long after he had been released from the healing dens and returned to his duties, a new family had moved to join their pack. As a curious pack member, and one of the leading alphas of the pack, Shiro had been among the curious members of the pack who had first greeted the newcomers.

That was the day he had met Keith.

He’d been such a tiny, wiry boy back then. Shiro couldn’t help a fond smile as he pressed his palm to his hard, bare cock. A tiny wolf cub, glaring at everyone from his place half hidden by both his alpha parents. At least until Shiro and Pidge had approached him anyway.

They two had been the tiny omega boy’s first friends in this strange, new pack. They continued to be his closest friends to this day.

Shiro had watched Keith grown, and blossom over the last few years. He was a reserved pup, and very careful about who he chose to open his heart to. His smiles were rare, but when they came, they were one of the most beautiful things Shiro had ever seen in his life.

It was rare moments like those which had Shiro deciding that he would be there for Keith, in whatever capacity he could. Even if it was only as a friend and mentor.

Even if that meant that Shiro would be lonely for the rest of his life as a result.

With a low sigh, Shiro rolled out of his sleeping den carefully, and just as carefully grabbed a pair of sweats. Something easy that he could pull up over his rogue rut erection for now. While he was still lucid, he wanted to go and check on Keith, and make sure that he was okay. Krolia and Heath would have already sequestered themselves away somewhere quiet and private to share their rut for the duration of the mating season, Shiro was fairly certain. It’s what he was planning to do as soon as he made sure that Keith was alright.

As he made his way through the forest toward Keith’s family’s den, he ignored the various couplings and cat-callings going on around him as best as he could. While some couples in the pack didn’t mind sharing their season with others, Shiro was not interested in being one of them. If he had his way, he would quite happily be sequestered away somewhere with his own sweet little omega. Shiro sighed again at the disappointing reminder of his current state of loneliness.

When he knocked at the open doorway to the Kogane family den and received no answer, Shiro stepped inside and paused. There was a scent on the air in the den that he had never come across before, and it was _alluring_.

“Keith?”

Shiro’s called echoed only silence back to him for a moment, until he heard a whine and some shuffling coming from behind the curtain of a sleeping den near to the main living space.

The enticing scent only grew stronger, and Shiro stilled at the very obvious moan he heard in response to his next call of Keith’s name.

Shiro cautiously made his way across the room and to the curtain separating him from the one who was behind that delicious scent on the air. He heard some more shuffling, and a quiet, panting breath coming from behind the curtain.

Steeling himself, Shiro pulled back the curtain suddenly.

The sight before him left his pupils dilating into tiny pinpricks, his silver ears standing upright, mouth agape and cock harder than it had ever been before inside his sweats.

*


	2. never gonna say it first...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is horny, and Shiro is stunned at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slowly turns the heat up on the stove*
> 
> Here, let me drop this short and horny (not yet porny) chapter in ya'll's laps before I call it a night. Don't expect another update for a hot minute, cause this author has four assignments all due at once for her Justice diploma and really needs to spend time on those for the next week so they can be submitted on time. 
> 
> Have a good night, and see you all next chapter!
> 
> Much love to all of you who have devoured this fic thus far!

Keith was burning up all over. He almost felt like he would burst into flames at any moment. Then his alpha pulled the curtain aside, and got his first good look at the state that Keith was in.

Keith mewled at the sight of him, hips swaying enticingly in the air.

“Alpha,” he cooed, prowling forward on hand and knee to the edge of the den he slept in. The alpha’s nostrils flared, and his pupils blew wide as Keith moved towards him.

“Keith,” his name was a strangled croak on the alpha’s tongue, and Keith shivered as more and more slick slid down over his balls and thighs from his fluttering hole, clenching on nothing. Still empty. Why was his hole still empty?

Keith whined and squirmed, pressing his thighs together, the damp fabric of his boxers clinging uncomfortably. Why wasn’t the alpha ripping the offensive pieces of clothing from his body and burying his knot in Keith’s fluttering hole yet? The thought made tears come to Keith’s eyes.

“Alpha, need you,” Keith moaned, looking plaintively up at the face of his chosen alpha.

Slowly, carefully, warm, calloused fingers reached towards him. Keith cooed happily at the motion, and leaned into the hand, reaching up to press strong fingers against the side of his face, nuzzling into the digits happily. Keith felt it when his alpha sat at the edge of his sleep den, felt desire dark eyes burning over his body.

“Are you sure this is what you want? That it’s me you want?”

Keith whined again in question, too far gone to understand such complex sentences. When his alpha still didn’t move to strip them both and take him, start trying to breed him, his whine quickly became one of distress again. He curled away from his alpha, and into himself, flopping onto his side and curling around his own legs, burying his face in the furs. He looked back up at his alpha tearfully after a few moments spent holding back his tears.

“Alpha not want me?”

*

Keith’s plaintive, mournful question near broke Shiro’s heart when he heard it.

Mind made up, Shiro crawled into the sleep den and curled himself around the lithe omega.

“I do,” he whispered into Keith’s hair, nuzzling into dark, silky strands of hair. The resulting happy purr that came from Keith had Shiro’s heart stuttering in his chest. Keith squirmed, and rolled over under Shiro’s whole arm so that he could nuzzle his cheek to Shiro’s.

“Good. My alpha. Need you.”

Shiro felt like the breath had just been punched from his lungs as Keith tilted his head up to kiss Shiro eagerly, happy purr still rumbling in his throat.

When he became aware of himself again, he had propped himself up, half looming overtop of Keith, tongue licking in to taste Keith’s, dragging on the younger’s bottom lip to suck on it. Propping himself on his stump of an arm in order to slide his fingers down Keith’s side and tuck them against the skin of his hip under the shirt he had fallen asleep in. He slowly rucked the shirt upwards as Keith writhed and squirmed below him, until he reached Keith’s nipples. Rosebud red and peaked from his heat, they were sensitive to the touch and had Keith moaning, incoherent in his excitement.

Keith surged upward suddenly, and quickly tossed his shirt out from the den, affixing his lips to one side of Shiro’s neck, suckling a small mark there. Shiro shuddered, groaning his approval, fingers skating back down until his fingertips nudged under the waistband of Keith’s boxers at his hip.

“Alpha,” Keith moaned, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck as he continued to squirm his hips, trying to rut up on one of Shiro’s thighs. “Need my alpha,” the young omega whined.

That was all it took to have Shiro pulling the slick-damp boxers down to Keith’s ankles. Shiro sat back to look at Keith in his entirety as Keith’s boxers were quickly kicked away to disappear somewhere nearby.

“God,” Shiro breathed at the sight.

Panting, flushed, and fully hard in the state of his desire, Keith was a vision Shiro likened to a dying man finding an oasis in the middle of a desert. Keith whined questioningly, and Shiro was touching him again, gently and slowly skating his fingers from throat, to hip, to thigh, and back up again.

“Beautiful,” Shiro murmured, and the reverence in his tone was plain. Keith purred, pleased that his alpha approved of him.

“Alpha too,” Keith chirruped, leaning up to nuzzle into Shiro’s throat while his hands wandered to Shiro’s sweats, shoving them downwards unceremoniously. Once they were as far down as Keith could push them, he let go of Shiro. The alpha watched as Keith rolled over, presenting himself to his alpha. A sign of complete trust in the alpha he had chosen for his heat. 

“Alpha.”

Keith turned his head to look at Shiro over his shoulder, and Shiro was lost.


	3. No is just a thought that never crosses my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little bit of ... /preparation/ *wink, wink*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me @ Myself: I wonder if my readers are gonna hate me once they get to the end of this chapter? Nah, surely not, I am rewarding them for 1200 views after all!
> 
> Well, somewhere between the whirlwind of my final assignments for the term, the declaration of a pandemic, and starting up a new term of online study, I seem to have busted the 1000 views mark with this fic?
> 
> Damn, ya'll are /thirsty/! (It's okay, I am too! I wouldn't be writing this if I wasn't.
> 
> SO, time for another short and sweet chapter, featuring more gratuitous mentions of slick, and also gratuitous mentions of dick ^_~.
> 
> Enjoy, and see you all next chapter!

Keith cooed happily as the warm touch of his Alpha’s finger slid from his nape, trailing slowly down the curved length of his spine. He arched his back into the touch, purring his contentment loudly. His Alpha was touching him. His Alpha wanted him. His Alpha would look after him. Alpha. Alpha.

“Alpha,” Keith cooed aloud, wiggling his hips enticingly. Warm, calloused fingers trailed fire from the base of his spine, down along one arse cheek, before curling around a hip.

“I need you to help me, sweetheart. Can you spread yourself for me? Wanna look at you some more.”

The shiver that ran down Keith’s spine had more slick drooling from his greedy, impatient hole in anticipation. He could feel it sliding a slow, determined trail between his thighs to his balls. It had already thoroughly coated his backside and his inner thighs while he’d been sleeping, blissfully unaware of what he’d wake up to later in the morning.

Moving slowly, deliberately, he dropped until his chest rested on the furs of his bed, turning his head to one side so that he could watch his Alpha’s reactions as best as he could. He slid his own hands slowly down his sides, inching toward his own arse.

There was no need to be frantic, now that he knew his Alpha wanted him too. The burning need coiled low in his gut was slaked slightly, not just with that knowledge, but with every touch, every caress, every move his Alpha made that involved Keith being near to him in some way. It left both him and his Omega purring in satisfaction. Their mate was with them. They would be fine.

His fingers slide alongside his Alpha’s for a short breath on their trip downwards, and caressed the backs of the digits lightly, teasingly. He could feel the twitching of muscles in his Alpha’s arm beneath his fingertips. It was a satisfying feeling, to inherently know that his Alpha was barely restraining himself.

Keith and Omega both wanted their Alpha to let go, to lose control.

Taking his own arse cheeks firmly in hand, Keith spread himself for his mate, who growled a low, appreciative sound at the sight. A small, short carress of the skin between his hip and his spine was the only forewarning Keith was given before a single finger slid slow and sure into his clenching hole.

Keith groaned in relief at the sensation, though it was surely nothing compared to what he and his Omega _really_ wanted to be inside them right now.

Alpha groaned in unison with Keith, simply letting his finger rest inside the fluttering hole for a few moments.

“God, baby, you’re so slick for me already,” this was breathed on a sigh as the finger inside Keith began to pump slowly in and out. Keith moved to meet the movements of his Alpha’s finger, whining impatiently when it wasn’t enough to satisfy any more.

“More,” he demanded, pouting over his shoulder at his Alpha for being so restrained. His Alpha chuckled, looking back at Keith fondly.

“Patience sweetheart, I don’t want to hurt you,” the Alpha chided, before slowly sinking a second finger in alongside the first. Keith mewled, the sound desperate, impatient, and yet contented all at once. He panted for breath, a sheen of sweat glossing his skin as he moved his hips to meet the movements of his Alpha’s fingers.

Shiro was starting to lose himself to the fog of Omega pheromones surrounding him so thoroughly, and he couldn’t be happier about it if he tried. His little Omega was impatient, demanding with cries of ‘more, Alpha!’ as Shiro loosened him up. As wet and ready as Keith was, Shiro was large, even by Alpha standards. He definitely didn’t want to hurt Keith, especially since it was Keith’s _first_ heat, and likely also his _first time having sex of any kind_.

The reminder of that potential felt like a punch to Shiro’s gut, and he sank a third finger into Keith with gusto, spreading and closing his fingers inside Keith’s hole, feeling out the fluttering, slick walls as he did so. When he accidentally scraped the tiny nub of Keith’s prostate with one of his fingers, his little Omega howled his pleasure, body drawing taut at the feeling. Keith flopped loose again, panting desperately for air, looking back at Shiro through tear filled eyes, though there was a smile on his face.

“Alpha, want you to breed me. Knot me, please!” Keith’s keening demand was plaintive, and would have been a lot less cute without the pout that came attached with it.

With one final stretch and release of his finger, Shiro pulled his digits from Keith’s hole, before wrapping them around the length of his cock, slicking it up with the Omega’s fluids. Keith remained as he’d been left, knees splayed wide, chest and cheek pressed to the bed, and his arse cheeks spread by his own hands. Shiro leaned forward to press a brief kiss to the small of Keith’s back.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me, sweetheart. Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” he cooed, lining the tip of his cock up with Keith’s hole. He could feel the muscles twitching through his length, and it sent shivers of pleasure running up and down his spine.

Neither of them had known they’d been waiting for this moment, but here it was. _Finally_.


	4. S is for the simple need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated, and furs get shredded ~_*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, as seems to be my way with this particular fic, but something tells me that ya'll don't seem to mind it all that much, judging by the fact that this fic has very quickly climbed it's way from the bottom of my fic stats and into my number 3 slot!
> 
> Thanks for helping the gratuitous slick and gratuitous dick get there, my lovely hornball Sheithers! Love you all <3
> 
> See you all next chapter!

Suddenly, Keith was full to _bursting_ with his Alpha’s cock. He had lined up and slammed home with such exquisite force that it had punched the air out of the Omega’s lungs.

When Keith could breathe again, he _purred_ , arched his back and wriggled his hips, squirming on his Alpha’s gloriously large member.

His Alpha set a merciless pace, punching moan after mewl after sob out of Keith’s throat. Keith could feel his claws slide out of the skin of his fingertips, and soon enough he was clawing one of the furs that made up his den into tiny shreds while slick gushed from his hole and his Alpha slammed home repeatedly. He couldn’t see beyond the whiteness that had overtaken his vision, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was the pleased noises his Alpha was making, and the fire in his belly which quickly flared into a roaring inferno.

He dropped to his elbows in short order, the arch in his back becoming more pronounced, and the angle of Shiro’s thrusts changing to the point that he could see stars bursting among the whiteness clouding his vision.

Surely he had died and gone up to the heavens, because he had never known such pleasure in his life. His body was on fire, his cock was aching to be touched, and his Alpha’s knot was starting to tease at his rim on every hard and sure thrust inwards that Shiro made.

The sound of skin slapping against skin was primal, and each withdrawal left Keith momentarily empty, bereft of the thing he hadn’t known before today that he was missing in his life. Keith could he the sound of more tanned hide being torn, and distantly knew that Shiro’s claws must be out at this point too. Then he was moaning at the small pinpricks of pain that dug into his hip as his Alpha grabbed at the skin there for better leverage.

Keith could hear screams. Loud, unrepentant moans for _‘more, more, MORE’_ and did not register that they were his own sounds, his own words, his own voice. He was punch drunk on Alpha dick, and he hadn’t even been knotted yet.

*

Keith turned into a writhing, wanton little minx once Shiro had slammed home inside of him. His walls clutched at his length, determined to keep him locked inside the Omega for as long as it so pleased the gorgeous, slender body stretched out beneath his own.

Each inward thrust caused a kind of shockwave effect that had Keith’s walls rippling, clenching and unclenching rhythmically around him. And the _sounds_ , his beautiful little Omega was making the filthiest noises he’d ever heard. He vaguely recalled that with Adam, it had been a very brusque, ‘business as usual’ attitude to sex.

With Keith, it was an awakening to pure, unadulterated pleasure, and Shiro had never felt so happy to fall into the high of mating season before in his adult life.

He could feel his knot starting to swell now, teasing at Keith’s rim, which had him shuddering in anticipation as he continued to thrust hard and fast into his beautiful little virgin Omega. If it had been up to him, he would have taken his time, gone slow and steady and sweet for Keith’s deflowering. But he had only just had the wool pulled from his eyes, was only just now seeing what a beauty had been pining for him since before his maturity, and consequently, the beauty he didn’t realise he’d also been pining for.

He couldn’t wait until Keith was lucid. Until he could take his time like he’d planned – make slow, steady and sweet love to Keith. Make this beautiful Omega feel just as he should feel, like he was beautiful, cherished, and adored by his Alpha.

Shiro planned to do that and much more, for as long as Keith would have him.

His gasps and groans breathed into the pale skin at the nape of Keith’s neck became louder, more punched out as his knot swelled a little more. It wouldn’t be long now.

*

The knot was getting bigger. It was getting harder and harder for his Alpha to withdraw, and Keith was vibrating from the pleasurable anticipation of receiving his Alpha’s knot for the first time.

“Alpha, Alpha, Alpha,” he cooed, voice sultry sweet as he watched his Alpha from over his shoulder through blurry vision. Felt when his Alpha loomed over him to huff and moan into the skin of his neck.

“Yeah baby, it’s nearly ready. Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” The words were panted hot a low into his ear, and Keith keened as his Alpha’s thrusts became short, shallow things.

Then suddenly, Shiro’s knot swelled exponentially, and Keith was seeing stars, coming from his cock untouched as his Alpha filled him with spurt upon spurt of seed. He moaned long and loud, shuddering at the indescribable pleasure that came from being stuffed beyond full of Alpha cock and Alpha knot.

Blissful. Keith was in a state of pure and utter bliss.

Slowly, his Alpha moved them both onto their sides in Keith’s tiny den, both of them moaning with every twitch of Shiro’s cock and every twitching of Keith’s walls. When they were properly situated, Shiro’s arm draped over the Omega, warm and solid, and Keith snuggled back into his Alpha as best as he could, sated and purring his pleasure for his Alpha to hear. Shiro responded to Keith’s purring with a gentle rumble of his own, nuzzling into Keith’s shoulder.

“My beautiful little Keith,” Shiro whispered, kissing the sweat slick skin under his lips, beginning to doze. All the while, Keith continued to purr as he slowly came down from the pleasure and fell into sleep again with his Alpha by his side.


	5. E is for the Ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sexy times continue, and confessions are made!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll!
> 
> Sorry this update has been a while in coming, but life has been throwing me for a loop lately. Hope you all enjoy this update, you horndogs!
> 
> Love you all and appreciate your feedback, and I'll see you all next update!

Keith cooed happily as the warm touch of his Alpha’s finger slid from his nape, trailing slowly down the curved length of his spine. He arched his back into the touch, purring his contentment loudly. His Alpha was touching him. His Alpha wanted him. His Alpha would look after him. Alpha. Alpha.

“Alpha,” Keith cooed aloud, wiggling his hips enticingly. Warm, calloused fingers trailed fire from the base of his spine, down along one arse cheek, before curling around a hip.

“I need you to help me, sweetheart. Can you spread yourself for me? Wanna look at you some more.”

The shiver that ran down Keith’s spine had more slick drooling from his greedy, impatient hole in anticipation. He could feel it sliding a slow, determined trail between his thighs to his balls. It had already thoroughly coated his backside and his inner thighs while he’d been sleeping, blissfully unaware of what he’d wake up to later in the morning.

Moving slowly, deliberately, he dropped until his chest rested on the furs of his bed, turning his head to one side so that he could watch his Alpha’s reactions as best as he could. He slid his own hands slowly down his sides, inching toward his own arse.

There was no need to be frantic, now that he knew his Alpha wanted him too. The burning need coiled low in his gut was slaked slightly, not just with that knowledge, but with every touch, every caress, every move his Alpha made that involved Keith being near to him in some way. It left both him and his Omega purring in satisfaction. Their mate was with them. They would be fine.

His fingers slide alongside his Alpha’s for a short breath on their trip downwards, and caressed the backs of the digits lightly, teasingly. He could feel the twitching of muscles in his Alpha’s arm beneath his fingertips. It was a satisfying feeling, to inherently know that his Alpha was barely restraining himself.

Keith and Omega both wanted their Alpha to let go, to lose control.

Taking his own arse cheeks firmly in hand, Keith spread himself for his mate, who growled a low, appreciative sound at the sight. A small, short caress of the skin between his hip and his spine was the only forewarning Keith was given before a single finger slid slow and sure into his clenching hole.

Keith groaned in relief at the sensation, though it was surely nothing compared to what he and his Omega _really_ wanted to be inside them right now.

Alpha groaned in unison with Keith, simply letting his finger rest inside the fluttering hole for a few moments.

“God, baby, you’re so slick for me already,” this was breathed on a sigh as the finger inside Keith began to pump slowly in and out. Keith moved to meet the movements of his Alpha’s finger, whining impatiently when it wasn’t enough to satisfy any more.

“More,” he demanded, pouting over his shoulder at his Alpha for being so restrained. His Alpha chuckled, looking back at Keith fondly.

“Patience sweetheart, I don’t want to hurt you,” the Alpha chided, before slowly sinking a second finger in alongside the first. Keith mewled, the sound desperate, impatient, and yet contented all at once. He panted for breath, a sheen of sweat glossing his skin as he moved his hips to meet the movements of his Alpha’s fingers.

Shiro was starting to lose himself to the fog of Omega pheromones surrounding him so thoroughly, and he couldn’t be happier about it if he tried. His little Omega was impatient, demanding with cries of ‘more, Alpha!’ as Shiro loosened him up. As wet and ready as Keith was, Shiro was large, even by Alpha standards. He definitely didn’t want to hurt Keith, especially since it was Keith’s _first_ heat, and likely also his _first time having sex of any kind_.

The reminder of that potential felt like a punch to Shiro’s gut, and he sank a third finger into Keith with gusto, spreading and closing his fingers inside Keith’s hole, feeling out the fluttering, slick walls as he did so. When he accidentally scraped the tiny nub of Keith’s prostate with one of his fingers, his little Omega howled his pleasure, body drawing taut at the feeling. Keith flopped loose again, panting desperately for air, looking back at Shiro through tear filled eyes, though there was a smile on his face.

“Alpha, want you to breed me. Knot me, please!” Keith’s keening demand was plaintive, and would have been a lot less cute without the pout that came attached with it.

With one final stretch and release of his finger, Shiro pulled his digits from Keith’s hole, before wrapping them around the length of his cock, slicking it up with the Omega’s fluids. Keith remained as he’d been left, knees splayed wide, chest and cheek pressed to the bed, and his arse cheeks spread by his own hands. Shiro leaned forward to press a brief kiss to the small of Keith’s back.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me, sweetheart. Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” he cooed, lining the tip of his cock up with Keith’s hole. He could feel the muscles twitching through his length, and it sent shivers of pleasure running up and down his spine.

Neither of them had known they’d been waiting for this moment, but here it was. _Finally_.

Shiro pushing into his slick hole so slowly and deliberately was somehow even better than when he’d slammed himself home the first time. Keith was a mess, panting, gasping and writhing beneath his Alpha. The deliberate and careful joining of their bodies was something that had Keith begging for “ _more, more, **more ‘Kashi!** ”_ and Shiro, ever the attentive Alpha, was more than happy to oblige him.

But it still wasn’t enough, somehow.

The slow, deliberate thrusting against his prostate was _heavenly_ , but Keith felt deprived of something else. With a whine, the Omega turned to look over his shoulder at his Alpha. He whimpered, and Shiro stopped in his tracks, looking down at Keith with concern.

“What’s wrong, baby,” the Alpha cooed, fingers caressing up and down Keith’s spine. “Am I hurting you?”

Keith shook his head.

“You’re gonna have to use your words then, baby, or I can’t fix what’s wrong.”

Keith trilled, looking into his Alpha’s eyes, blown dark grey from lust.

“Want you, Alpha,” Keith cooed, moaning as he shifted his hips restlessly. “Wanna see you, wanna kiss you, wanna lick you and bite you and mark you. Want you to mark me and fill me. Wanna have your pups!” Keith gasped the last as Shiro rotated his hips, Alpha cock grinding against his prostate.

Shiro’s low growl had Keith trilling happily in response, then whining in disappointment as Shiro carefully pulled out of his fluttering hole. When the Alpha tapped his left hip, Keith was quick to roll over and sit up on his haunches. Those warm, calloused fingers wrapped around his back to pull him closer, and Keith cooed happily as he went, pressing his lips to his Alpha’s in a sweet kiss. Shiro pulled him close so that Keith was draped over his Alpha’s warm, broad, muscled body as Shiro laid back in the furs.

“C’mon then baby, you can ride my cock and take whatever you want from me,” Keith shivered in pleasure as his Alpha’s dark eyes licked up and down the length of Keith’s body. Then those fingers were caressing his chin and taking gentle hold of it, so that Omega locked eyes with his Alpha. “Are you sure you want a Bond Mark though? Are you lucid enough that you won’t regret that decision later on?”

Keith could see the fear hidden behind his Alpha’s eyes, and it made him whine sadly to see it. He reached up and framed his Alpha’s face, caressing those features, running his thumbs over the edges of the scar that slashed across the bridge of his nose.

“From the first day I saw you, there’s never been anyone else for me. It’s always been you, ‘Kashi. Always.”

The smile that crept across Shiro’s face was so beautiful that Keith couldn’t help but press a kiss there. When they parted, that brilliant smile was still there, lighting up Keith’s whole world.

“It’s always been you too, Keith. Always.”

Keith trilled happily, nuzzling their noses together as he resettled himself in his Alpha’s lap.

“Want your mark on my body,” Keith murmured, gasping as the tip of the Alpha’s cock bunted up against his hole. He cooed as he lined up that blunt tip and pressed slowly down until just the tip of his Alpha’s cock was nestled inside him. “Wanna mark you too,” he panted as he dropped slowly down onto his Alpha’s cock. Shiro’s hot breath gusting along the bare skin of his throat was exactly what he’d been missing before. Shiro’s lips moving over his skin was exactly what he’d needed.

He tossed his head back with a long, low moan when Shiro bottomed out inside of him.

“Want your pups in my belly,” Keith panted, moaning as he rocked his hips against his Alpha’s. Slow and deliberate, feeling out every inch of his Alpha’s cock as it throbbed hot and heavy inside of him.

“Want you. Always,” Keith gasped against the shell of Shiro’s ear, nipping at the lobe, travelling down to the juncture of the Alpha’s neck and shoulder, where his scent glands lay hidden under the skin there.

Keith licked, and Shiro bucked up into him, slamming into Keith’s prostate.

Shiro’s happy rumbling vibrating against his chest was all the answer Keith needed in that moment.

“I’m yours,” Keith whispered against Shiro’s skin, their rutting now fast and uncoordinated, Shiro’s knot swelling inside of him again. Keith could feel his Alpha laving his tongue over his own scent glands. Keith moaned and trilled, rocking more firmly against his Alpha.

When Shiro’s knot popped inside of him again, and Shiro’s teeth broke the skin over his scent glands, Keith shuddered and gasped through his own climax, biting down on his Alpha’s scent glands.

Then, connection. An endless feedback loop of nothing but pleasure and love and completeness.

And Keith and Shiro lost themselves to that connection.

**Author's Note:**

> Just like with More Than I Can Take, if you happen to be the prompt poster, and happen to see this, let me know your username if you like and I'll list this fic as a gift to you. After all, without your prompt, it wouldn't exist!


End file.
